


Are You Guys Having Sex?

by silkystark



Series: Silky's Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Steve Rogers, Avengers Movie Night, Bucky likes to watch, Caught, Couch Sex, Domestic Avengers, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Lap Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkystark/pseuds/silkystark
Summary: prompt for le queen: Peter has recently taken a liking to prop himself onto Tony’s lap whenever he pleases. Neither of them really care, until Peter starts squirming. Don’t get him wrong, he enjoys sitting on Tony’s lap a but more than he’s willing to admit, but sitting still? thats not the Peter i know. Tony eventually has to tell him to get up, or else i’ll get a hard on, except he leaves out that part. Peter notices how uncomfortable Tony’s getting
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Silky's Tumblr Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757641
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Are You Guys Having Sex?

Steve calls everyone down to the main floor for their weekly group activity, which tonight is a movie. Peter gets downstairs after everyone and notices the opening credits have started. His eyes scan the floor in the dim lighting, searching for the only man he wants to be near. Once he spots Tony on one of the couches near the back, he starts walking over, but realizes all the spots next to him are taken. Well, there is _one_ spot.

"Hey, Mr. Stark." He chirps happily. Tony sits up and smiles. Ugh, that beautiful, perfect smile.

"Hey, kid. Come si––oh sorry, there's no more seats over here." He replies as his eyes dart to Bucky who takes up the other half of the couch. "Bucky can scoot over."

The soldier gives Tony an annoyed look, but begins to move his legs for the boy. "No, it's okay! I see an open seat." Peter smirks at the man's confused expression and plops himself right on his lap. "Perfect." He breathes. Tony tenses up for a second before lightly placing his hands on the boy's hips. 

"Alrighty then." This isn't something Tony's new to. The boy does this at least twice a week, but lately it's getting to be too much. It's kinda hard to control yourself when there's a pretty boy sitting right on your crotch, even more so when he starts squirming around to get comfortable. 

They settle in and focus their attention on the movie that's projecting onto the wall. The movie isn't too interesting––at least to Peter it isn't––so the boy decides to begin his game only twenty minutes in. He just barely moves his hips, just to get a feel, and the older man continues to focus on the film, not giving him a speck of attention. Well, that's not gonna work. Peter knows he can turn the man on, easily. He's done it plenty of times before, only pretending he doesn't notice the way Mr. Stark's cock fattens up underneath his round ass as he wiggles around relentlessly. 

Peter huffs quietly and wiggles his hips with just a bit more pressure, moving them back and forth gently. He feels Tony's soft cock barely twitch under his ass and he thanks himself for putting on basketball shorts instead of his usual skinny jeans. Tony lets out a soft sigh, ignoring the tiny stream of arousal shooting through his gut. "Comfortable yet?" He asks the boy.

Peter hums and shakes his head. "Not quite." He responds and wiggles a bit more until he feels the growing bulge underneath him. This time, Tony squeezes Peter's hips _hard_ and holds him still in his lap.

"Peter, I really think you oughta find another seat." The man murmurs in his ear. It's only gonna be a few more moments of this twink's grinding on his cock until he's noticeably hard.

The boy stops his movements right away and shakes his head. "N-No, I'm sorry, I'll stay still, sir!" Peter whispers back desperately. He doesn't wanna leave the sexiest man on Earth's lap; his strong thighs underneath him feel incredible.

Tony barely contains a groan at the moniker. Something about the way Peter Parker calls him _sir_ , gets him so worked up. Peter turns his head to look Tony in the eye with a pleading pout. "Please." He whispers. Tony can't hold in the small groan as he lets his head fall back against the couch.

"Jesus christ, Parker. Watch the damn movie." The boy sighs dramatically and leans his back against the man's chest, his head meeting Tony's shoulder as he refocuses on the movie playing. 

After only a few minutes, Peter turns back to Tony. "I'm cold." He whispers. Tony looks behind himself and grabs the blanket that's folded over the back of the couch. 

"Here." He huffs as he drapes it over the two of them. Peter thanks him and happily snuggles back into the man. Tony's hands find their way back to the boy's hips and give them a light squeeze. He can't help himself; the boy already got him all riled up. Peter gives a little experimental grind down on Tony's groin and his own cock twitches at the breathy noise that the man releases.

Tony doesn't stop him this time, more like encourages it as he slowly pulls the boy back and forth on his growing bulge. When Tony's cock is so hard it nudges between Peter's cheeks, that's when the boy decides to go a step further. He slides his hips forward to rest his ass on the spot above the man's knees, giving himself room for what he's about to do. His eyes scan around them to make sure no one is paying attention, making sure Bucky, who sits three feet away, is too into the movie to realize what's going on. 

The boy reaches behind himself and places his hand on Tony's crotch, giving his large erection a nice squeeze. "Fuck." Tony breathes lightly in his ear, his hips raising against the boy's palm. He holds Peter's hand hard against himself and moves his own hips back and forth, eyes rolling back at the pleasure.

But the boy wants to go even further. His other hand reaches around too, and he uses the both of them to unbutton and unzip the man's jeans. Tony gasps at the kid's boldness, but allows him to pull his cock out of his pants and stroke him fervently. "Peter," He groans in the boy's ear and licks the shell of it. 

Peter can't handle this; he needs more. He turns his head and breathlessly whispers, "Fuck me." 

"W-What?" Tony asks, eyes almost bulging out of his damn head.

"Please, Mr. Stark. I-I was playing with myself right before Steve called us down here. I'm still really loose." He takes Tony's hand and slips it into the back of his shorts, underneath his tight boxers. He guides his hand down further, and Tony just about creams his pants when his fingers reach the boy's loose, slick hole.

Tony is a bad man, he knows it. Everyone knows it. So really, he shouldn't have been so surprised when two of his fingers slide up into the boy's hole without a second thought. Peter's hand grips the side of Stark's thigh as his hips slowly ease further back onto the thick fingers inside of him. Tony's honestly impressed that Peter's able to hold in his moans, only a few breathy sighs escaping past his thin lips. 

"C'mon Mr. Stark," Peter whispers. "F-Fuck me." The man can't deny Peter; no one can. So he removes his fingers, groaning slightly when a gloop of lube slips out of the stretched hole and pulls Peter's shorts down past his ass. His empty hand pulls the kid back to meet his groin, and he slowly lifts him up, aiming his fat cock at the little hole.

"Ready, baby?" He whispers in Peter's shoulder. The boy nods, taking the reins as he slowly sinks down on the man's shaft. Tony's speechless at both the feel of the boy finally wrapping around his cock in a death grip, and the fact that Peter has made no sounds yet as he gets stretched out. Truth be told, Peter feels like he's being split in half since he's never had a cock this big before. Well, to be completely honest, he's never had a real cock inside of him, only toys. And the largest dildo he has is a thin five inches, which has _nothing_ on Tony's eight inch and extremely thick rod.

Peter chokes on his saliva when his ass meets the man's thighs, Tony's cock so far up his hole he feels like he can taste it. They sit like that for a few minutes, Peter getting used to the intrusion, and Tony enjoying his new cockwarmer. Peter nods slightly, indicating he's ready for the man to move, and Tony snaps his hips up, forcing himself deeper into the boy. "Shit," He groans quietly, his head falling back against the couch. 

Peter whimpers and raises his hips slightly before grinding back down, squeezing the man's cock like his life depends on it. "C'mon, Tony." He moans quietly.

The man slaps the boy's thigh lightly and shakes his head. "Do you wanna get caught, you little slut?" He asks, rolling Peter's hips on him like a fucking joystick, already nearing his climax.

"I-I don't care if we're caught," Peter gasps, hand reaching down to stroke his own cock. Tony's gonna make the boy regret that. He lifts him up and slams him back down on his lap right as he snaps his own hips up, forcing a sharp cry out of Peter. 

Steve turns around at the noise and glares at the two of them. "Will you keep it down? We're trying to watch a movie here!" He chastises and Tony chuckles.

"Sorry, Cap. Forgot how ticklish the kid is." He responds as his hand wraps around Peter's dripping sex. He strokes lightly and the boy squirms again, face so hot he's glad the lights are too low to see how red he is.

"Why's he even in your lap? Doesn't seem appropriate and there's seats up here." Tony's hand tightens around Peter, causing the boy to squirm. 

His hips try not to buck as he responds with a breathy, "I like b-being by him, Mr. Captain, sir." Tony smirks, sliding his free hand down to graze the boy's puffy hole that stays wrapped around his cock. Peter squeaks and tries to move away from the prodding fingers. Tony's hips slowly push back down on the couch, pulling out an inch or so before sharply thrusting back up, brushing harshly against the boy's prostate which causes Peter to choke on a moan and throw his head back against Tony's shoulder.

Cap's eyebrows furrow in confusion, before his face suddenly scrunches up in a mix of disgust and horror. "Are you guys having sex?" He asks loudly, which catches the attention of the rest of the avengers, everyone's eyes landing on them.

Peter shakes his head, eyes barely opening as he tries to protest. "N-no! We're not!" 

"That's a lie." Everyone's attention moves over to a smug looking Bucky, who rests his hands behind his head and grins. "They're totally fucking." He looks back to the two men. "Oh, don't stop on my account, this show is better than whatever the hell Steve decided to play." 

Tony chuckles, enjoying Peter squirm in his lap, completely humiliated but still so, so turned on. He starts to lift the boy up and down on his thick shaft, like a fleshlight, punching moan after moan out of him. Steve groans and quickly makes his way out of the room, muttering something along the lines of, _you're_ _fucking disgusting_. The rest of the avengers follow Steve's lead, Thor giving Tony a high five, and Natasha laughing and shaking her head.

The only person left is Bucky, who definitely isn't planning on leaving anytime soon. "Seriously, Buck? You're gonna sit and watch?" Tony asks, still manhandling the small boy on his lap. 

The soldier shrugs. "You're the ones who decided to fuck right in front of me. Can't blame a guy for wanting to watch." Tony gives him a look and he raises his hands in surrender, rising up to his feet. "Fine! Have fun, guys." When Bucky leaves, Tony pushes Peter off of his large cock and throws him face down on the couch. 

"That was humiliating, Mr. Stark." The boy whines, but his little cock grinding on the couch cushion shows that he definitely doesn't care about who saw. Tony doesn't respond as he positions himself behind the boy, and without warning, shoves his cock back in. Peter cries out and pushes his ass back against the man's shaft, loving the way this new angle has Stark's cock pushing deeper and deeper inside of him. 

Peter can feel the man pushing into his guts, and he knows if he looks down he'll see his tummy bulging with the outline of Tony's cock. His hand ends up sliding to rest below his belly button, and he presses his fingers down, feeling the huge bulge that pushes in and out at a fast pace. "Feel my cock in your little belly, baby?" Tony grunts, hips snapping faster and harder.

"Mm fuck yes, Mr. Stark. Feels so good, sir!" Tony's cock hits his prostate so hard the boy sees white as it forces his orgasm out of him. He screams loudly, hole practically strangling the man's dick.

"Shit, Peter. Oh god, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" Tony's hips come to a halt as he's balls deep inside the boy, and shoots his load out into the tight heat. His hand finds its way back to Peter's cock and strokes it until he's crying out, overstimulated. After a few moments of catching their breath, Tony slowly slides his softening cock out of the boy's sloppy, abused hole and moans quietly when it begins pouring his cum out, dripping a thick stream down onto the expensive material of the couch. 

"I think I need to sit on your lap more often." Peter murmurs and gives the man a cheeky smile which Tony returns after a quick roll of the eyes.


End file.
